


finally facing my waterloo

by SkyRose



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dancing, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), References to ABBA, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Peter misses Gamora. Having Thor around isn't really helping him heal.At least that's what Peter keeps telling himself.





	finally facing my waterloo

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Trope Bingo! The trope being filled is "mind games". I wasn't really sure what that was but upon research a lot of it was really manipulative stuff. I went with a more harmless "playing hard to get" mind game.
> 
> Mild spoilers ahoy!

With his Gamora gone and a past Gamora off god knows where, Peter reflected on their relationship.

He missed Gamora so much. There were days where he couldn’t stop thinking about her. Rocket would comment on his dazed look, Mantis would frown at him, Drax would say something he probably thought was helpful but really came out as insulting.

Then, there was Thor.

Peter stared at the God of Thunder did his daily pushups. “Do you have to do your workouts out here?”

Thor glanced up at him. “Four-hundred and thirty-six. Yes, Peter, I do. Four-hundred and thirty-seven.”

Peter stepped around him to get to his private quarters. He stretched out on his bed, making sure the door slid shut behind him. He sighed, burying his head in his hands.

It wasn’t that he hated Thor. 

Well, no.

He hated Thor.

But that wasn’t really the problem.

\---

Peter often thought about what Drax had said to him. About people who dance and people who don’t. Peter was really to only one of the Guardians who danced. Gamora did eventually. But…

Peter couldn’t think of her anymore.

Mantis might. Though, Peter figured she end up stumbling over her own feet.

Groot does sometimes. Slowly. 

And now there was Thor.

“Ha! This was one of Jane’s favorite songs!” Thor cheered as he fiddled with the Zune. He played a song Peter didn’t recognize, but it definitely a slow-dance kinda song.

Peter’s gaze focused on the gun he was repairing. In the corner of his vision, he could see Thor’s fluid movements to the music. The God was wearing one of Peter’s shirts. It was too small for him, clinging to his newly defined muscles. His daily workouts were swiftly bringing him back to the shape he was when Peter first met him. He kept his hair long but did trim his beard back. 

Thor was a dancer, it appeared. Not that Peter really cared. He hoped he could scare the God of Thunder off his ship soon enough. 

Thor laughed, hearty and loud, causing Peter to glance his way. He was trying to coax Mantis into dancing with him, but she seemed too embarrassed. 

Peter looked away when Thor locked eyes with him.

His chest was overtaken by panicked anxiety as he saw Thor approaching. He was moving his hips in a way that reminded Peter of what Gamora had said to him not long after they met. What was it? Pelvic sorcery? 

Thor poked Peter’s shoulder. Peter looked up at him with an even expression.

“C’mon, Star-Lord. None of your friends will dance with me,” Thor said with a wide grin.

Peter didn’t respond. He glared up at him instead.

Thor used his thumbs to stretch Peter’s mouth it a smile. “You’re always so sad. I thought Rocket was supposed to be the mean one of your crew.”

Peter smacked away Thor’s hands and stood. “Nope. We’re all quite mean,” he snapped before stomping away to another room in the ship.

\---

Peter was lying on his bed, trying to drown himself in music. He was feeling helpless. Everyone else seemed to be able to move on and he couldn’t. He was stuck.

He felt his eyes tearing up, so he shut them. He focused on the music. He breathed deeply and swallowed his emotions.

When he opened his eyes, Thor was standing in the doorway. His expression was somber and understanding. Peter wanted him to leave. Instead, he entered the room and sat at the edge of his bed.

“I have had many days like yours. It can be very healing to sit and ignore the world. But you can only do that for so long. Eventually, he must reenter the world and continue your life. I needed my friends to help me do that. I think you need your friends too,” Thor advised with a sympathetic smile. He patted Peter’s knee.

Peter wished he had a rebuttal. Instead, he buried his face in his hands and sobbed. 

Thor didn’t leave. He sat next to him with one arm wrapped around his shoulders.

\---

Peter felt better after that day. He still griped at Thor, because the guy still rubbed him the wrong way. Rocket commented on his stupid jokes, not his dazed looks. Mantis smiled at him. Drax still insulted him.

He danced and sang. It felt good to do that.

_ “My my! I tried to hold you back, but you were stronger,” _ Peter sang one evening. He tapped his foot on the metal floor as he drummed his hands.

Thor waltzed into the room and began to sing along,  _ “Oh yeah! And now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight.” _

Peter hesitated to continue to sing. As each day passed, he was getting a clearer picture of the cause of his hesitation around Thor.  _ “And how could I ever refuse.” _

Thor stepped closer to Peter. Peter backed up until he was against a wall.  _ “I feel like I win when I lose.” _

Peter noticed Thor’s eyes were fixed on Peter’s mouth. Thor saw right through his gruff cover. He knew what he wanted, even before Peter himself knew it. The chorus kicked in,  _ “Waterloo I was defeated, you won the war.” _

Peter throw away his doubts, forceful leaning forward to kiss Thor. The music dulled. All Peter could focus on was the feeling of rough lips on his, a beard that wasn’t his against his cheeks, and sure hands roaming every inch of his body.

Thor lifted Peter from the ground in a show of strength, wrapping Peter’s legs around himself. Peter allowed it. It was hot. Thor gripped his ass, eliciting a groan from Peter.

Eventually, the song finished and another played. They began to shed their clothes and found themselves on the closest bed.

Peter had never done this. Thor’s fingers were gentle and soothing. It hurt and Peter cursed at him a lot.

Eventually, Thor slid himself.

“Aw, fuck, dude. You’re huge,” Peter moaned in a mix of awe and pain.

“Sorry,” Thor apologized with a choking sound. “If you want to stop—”

“No, it’s fine!” Peter exclaimed. He took a few deep breaths. “Just… give me a minute.”

Eventually, he gave Thor permission to move. 

“Fuck, shit, wait! Not yet, not yet. Another minute.”

Thor laughed and ran his hands up Peter’s sides. “I’ve waited this long for you to stop your little games. I can’t wait however many minutes you need, babe.”

Peter grinned, feeling his face heat up. 

Drax was right. He did need someone willing to dance with him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a thorquill fan, I'd love it if you read [my other thorquill fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366158) It's kinda my magnum opus.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
